poor guy
by marukocan
Summary: naksir temen sendiri memang ga gampang. Apalagi cewe yang sudah ku keceng hampir 4 tahun belakangan ini ga peka dan kelewat polos di tambah sifatnya yang alami galak bikin susah hanya untuk menyatakan perasaanku saja aku harus pikir matang-matang./dasarnya lu ajah udah kepincut berat sama sakura/ kalo tau bantuin kek!/


Srek.. srek..

Suara khas lembaran buku yang di balikan terdengar cukup jelas bukti bahwa ruangan tersebut agaknya lumayan senyap, halaman demi halaman dengan telaten dibukanya dicerna apapun yang tertulis—lebih tepatnya tergambar pada buku itu. Kadang suara cekikikan keluar dari mulut si pembaca merespon apa yang dia tangkap dari bacaannya. Saking terhipnotisnya bahkan dia mengabaikan dering ponsel yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidur. Tenggelam dalam dunia khayal yang dia buat sendiri. Hal yang tak penting pasti diacuhkan. Karena ketika seorang Haruno Sakura sedang dalam "mode bersemedi" sebut saja begitu dilihat dari kuatnya konsentrasi dalam membaca dia akan sulit berpaling untuk hal lain. Kalian patut heran dan dipersilahkan untuk mengurut kening sebab di usianya yang menginjak 20 tahun ini, Sakura masih saja menggeluti hal-hal yang orang bilang kekanakan. Ya! bacaan favorit sakura adalah Manga atau komik. Mahasiswa jurusan sastra ini selain penggemar manga dia juga penganut setia anime, dia melahap apapun jenis anime Sakura terobsesi dengan segala sesuatu berbau action, kadang dia praktekan tinjuan atau tendangan kepada teman dekat keesokan harinya, kesukaanya itulah yang menjauhkan dia dari sifat _feminine_. Sasuke dan naruto adalah korban langganannya karena mereka yang paling mengerti sifat Sakura yang mudah terhipnotis oleh bacaan. Sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang mungkin akan selalu menyetok kesabaran lebih hanya untuk Sakura. Kalian bisa membuat hipotesisnya sendiri.

.

.

Biasanya kamar seorang gadis pastilah tidak jauh-jauh dengan hal berbau _kawaii_ mereka senang dengan hal-hal bertema imut juga ornamen-ornamen lucu seperti boneka, pita atau renda. Tapi _heroine_ kita Sakura tidak sejalan dengan pikiran kebanyakan gadis pada umumnya. Sakura tidak suka menempeli dindingnya dengan _wallstiker_ bergambar hellokitty juga menolak mentah-mentah tawaran sang papah untuk mengecat dinding dengan warna pink—katanya sih biar _matching_ sama rambut. Sakura yang keras kepala mana mau menyetujui usulan papahnya, dia berdalih warna pink bikin sakit mata. Lalu bagaimana dengan rambutnya sendiri? Yang dapat terlihat di ruangan si gadis hanyalah deratan buku, manga dan novel tersusun rapih berurutan berdasarkan gendrenya di lemari yang menjulang hampir menyentuh langit-langit pada kedua sisi dinding kamarnya. Tentu saja manga lebih mendominasi rak si empu.

"Fix banget nih komik epic!" setelah sekian lama membaca itulah yang terlontar dari mulut mungilnya. Sakura menguap dan meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku karena membaca dengan posisi tegang sedari tadi—lagi bacaan mempengaruhinya terlalu kuat. Sakura melirik jam dan sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu 5 jam untuk "bersemedi" dan akhirnya menyerah memutuskan untuk pergi mandi, namun dia sempatkan untuk mengecheck ponselnya. 4 email, 2 mention dan 5 notif instagram. Buru-buru membuka email karena itu yang dirasa penting.

From :sasucake

Kamu dimana?

From :sasucake

Sakura cepetan menyusul ke tempat biasa

From :naruchi

Sakura-chan kamu dimana? Sasuke cemberut kamu tidak balas emailnya

Kami tunggu di cafe biasa oke? Cepetan muka teme beneran kecut!

From :sasucake

Kebiasaan! Pasti semedi lagi!

"Haiiih, mereka ini kenapa sih? Nongkrong aja aku harus hadir." Sakura dengan sigap membalas pesan mereka. Dia pikir untuk ngirit tenaga dan kuota balas pesan Naruto saja.

To :naruchi

Ya aku mandi dulu bilang sama ayam gausah bawel.

Poor guy

Disclaimer : Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto

This story is belong to me marukocan

I just borrow the characters

Pairing:

Sasusaku

Rate:

T

Naruto segera memperlihatkan balasan dari Sakura pada Sasuke yang sukses membuat cowo kalem itu manyun, sebab 3 pesan Sasuke di abaikan Sakura namun pesan si kampret kuning ini malah di balas. Sial banget udah dikatain malah ga di respon pesannya.

"Haha teme sabar yah suruh siapa naksir cewe batu macam dia." Sambil mengusap-ngusap punggungku naruto menujukan simpatiknya. Tapi dia pake tenaga kelewat gede tidak singkron sama sekali dengan kata "mengusap" dasar babon pikir Sasuke.

Ya Sasuke memang naksir berat sama Sakura. Namun mau marah karena diacuhkan juga tidak mungkin karena mereka Cuma sebatas teman. Bukannya Sasuke pengucut hingga tak mampu membeberkan rasa yang selama hampir 4 tahun ini dia pendam kuat-kuat dihatinya, hanya saja kemungkinan untuk mengajak gadis itu berkencan adalah 1%. Sasuke terus menimang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila dia menyatakan perasaanya pada Sakura. Dia terus terfikir 99% penolakan Sakura terhadap dirinya, bahkan dia mengkalkulasikan kemungkinan tersebut dalam otaknya seperti ini; 75% sakura tidak menyukai Sasuke, 15% Sakura tidak tertarik merubah status mereka dan sisanya 9% dia tidak tahu bagaimana menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih, nah tinggal tambahin sama 1% kemungkinan diterima namun justru malah membuat kadar kepercayaan dirinya merosot tajam. Tidak tahu belum tentu tidak mau bukan? hanya saja kemungkinan itu yang paling terkecil. Sasuke tak mau gegabah mengambil resiko bila nantinya Sakura menjauh. Itu akan menjadi bencana bila benar-benar terjadi. _Friendzone_ masih di anggap mukzizat olehnya. Mengingat sangat sulit berteman dengan cewe galak kelewat polos dan tidak peka macam Haruno sakura. Sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas meredam rasa nyeri akibat pesannya yang tak dibalas oleh Sakura. Dosa apa bisa naksir cewe macam dia?

"Aku ajah binggung kenapa bisa kaya gini." Pernyataannya sendiri semakin membuat miris hati Sasuke.

"Lagian kalo mau niat move on gampang kali Sas cewe kampus kan banyak yang seksi."

"Ga segampang itu kampret!" nyatanya memang ga semudah yang Sasuke kira, karena pernah beberapa kali dia pacaran tapi rasanya malah hambar dan resenya lagi kebanyakan mantan cewenya itu menolak untuk putus ketika cowo berrambut hitam ini sudah bosan, sampai pake acara meneror segala.

"Itu mah dasarnya aja udah kepincut berat sama Sakura."

"Kalo tau bantuin kek!" tatapan sinis Sasuke di balas dengan semprotan maha dasyat Naruto.

"Ga liat apa udah empat tahun ini aku kode-kode sampe nyanjung-nyanjung kamu segala hasilnya nihil! Heran tuh cewe polos apa bego?"

"Ngatain dia lagi aku aduin nih!"

"emang dasar temen jadah yah! Kapok nih di kebiri cewe macho macam Sakura!eh ...eh ...diem deh nongol tuh orangnya." Naruto seketika langsung mingkem sambil bersidekap di atas meja. Cewe kecengan Sasuke emang horror kalo ngamuk.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan naruto Sasuke segera merotasikan pandangannya ke arah pintu cafe arah jam enam dari posisinya sekarang sehingga dia harus memutar tubuhnya kebelakang. Disana lah dia melihat cewe berambut _soft pink_ yang kelihatan lebih berkilau karena pantulan cahaya sore hari berwarna jingga di belakangnya. Meski hanya menggunakan _t-shirt_ polos hitam longgar dan celana denim biru tua yang sobek di bagian lututnya juga _converse_ usang yang keterlaluan butut melekat di kakinya ditambah kenapa seperti ada background hati dan bunga di belakang Sakura menambah efek dramatis khayalannya saja ,Sasuke merasa seperti melihat model _victoria secret_ sedang berjalan kearahnya. Disinilah pembuktian pepatah kuno _"Cinta itu buta_ " nyata adanya.

"Hai minna jadi kenapa aku harus banget dateng?" Suara cemprengnya yang menurut Sasuke seksi mampir di telinganya, parahnya Sakura bertanya sambil merangkul Sasuke yang otomatis bikin cowo ini jantungan. Bagaimana tidak samar-sama dia bisa merasakan tubuh khas perempuan yang lembut milik galak Sakura cewe tulen kan? ini gawat pikirnya! Dia adalah cowo normal yang seratus persen naksir Cewe yang kebetulan sedang merangkul pundaknya. Hasrat primitif tidak bisa di cegah dan dia merutuki nasibnya.

"Sasuke mau traktir kita soalnya dia kalah taruhan semalem." Naruto nyengir full tidak tahu derita yang sedang dihadapi sejawannya dari tadi.

"Dih kalo gitu harusnya hubungin aku dari tadi dong gimana si!" Sakura mendadak menepuk bahu Sasuke lumayan keras sehingga si korban yang terkena hantaman itu terbatuk-batuk. Tapi ajaibnya hasrat primitif yang sempat datang itu tiba-tiba hilang. Bagus! Dia heran di tengah kesakitannya dia masih bisa bersyukur.

"uhuk..uhuk.."

"laki bukan sih? Masa di pukul cewe lemah kaya aku sampe batuk-batuk gitu?" mana ada cewe lemah bertenaga kuda kaya dia, yang bego disini ternyata aku bisa-bisanya naksir cewe berandal satu ini.

"Hahaha udah ah jangan mesra-mesraan di depan aku dong! Kamu tadi semedi baca apaan sih sampe email si teme ga dibalas?"

"Buta yah ? jelas-jelas tadi dia nabok!" si dobe beneran katarak matanya! Aku menghadap Sakura penasaran akan jawabannya alasan apa yang di pakai hingga tidak membalas emailku sama sekali.

"Hehe maafin tadi baru beli komik baru, sayang kalo ga langsung dibaca. Kalo aku ga bales email Sasuke yakan kalian bedua lagi barengan ngirit kuota jadi bales pesan Naruto aja." Sakura menjelaskan sambil mulai memilih makanan di buku menu.

What! Cuma gara-gara kuota?! Aku yang mendengar penjelasannya hanya bisa meringgis mengasihani diri sendiri. Menguatkan hati agar tidak dia lebih sayang kuotanya di banding aku temennya. Benar ternyata kalkulasiku selama ini. jadi teman Sakura masih beruntung, tapi disisi lain perasaanku yang sudah lama ini tidak mungkin di abaikan begitu saja. Aku jengah pada hubungan kami yang hanya di garis _friendzone_. Aku ingin kami keluar dari batas itu.

Tbc.

A/n: maaaaaaaaf belum update hooking up malah upload cerita baru huuhu abisnya gateeeel. Minna nanti selesai Uas akujanji namatin hooking up deh hehe lagi setengah jalan kok ngetiknya. Oh ya aku genti gaya pendeskripsiannya di cerita ini biar lebih nyante gt. Perubahan sudut pandang juga ga aku tandai sengaja biar kaya novel wkwk #soiyaaa. Oke minta review ya apa pendapat kalian tentang cerita aku yang ini.


End file.
